Working in an office environment often requires workers to be seated for extended periods of time. It is well accepted that periodic exercise is desirable for good physical and mental health. However, performing exercise during a work day while seated is usually not practical or desirable. The inventor of the present invention has recognized that a worker is more likely to exercise while seated, improving the worker's mental alertness and long-term health, if the worker is presented with an exercise device that uses a type of motion that the worker is familiar with and not too difficult.